


Ужин отдай врагу

by Svengaly



Series: Другая история [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hogben Chronicles - Henry Kuttner & C. L. Moore
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Категория: джен <br/>Жанр: юмор <br/>Рейтинг: G <br/>Дисклеймер: по мотивам произведений Джоан Роулинг и Генри Каттнера. <br/>Примечание: фик написан в рамках «Другой истории» и является продолжением «Визита профессора»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ужин отдай врагу

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: джен   
> Жанр: юмор   
> Рейтинг: G   
> Дисклеймер: по мотивам произведений Джоан Роулинг и Генри Каттнера.   
> Примечание: фик написан в рамках «Другой истории» и является продолжением «Визита профессора»

С того времени, как к нам наведался профессор Дамблдор — тот самый, который живёт у нас в стеклянном шаре – прошёл год. 

Мама боялась, что у нас будут неприятности из-за его исчезновения, но вроде все обошлось. Правда, раз появился какой-то странный тип в сюртуке, надетом поверх полосатого трико. Представился чиновником по особым поручениям из министерства Магии. 

— А, — сказал папа. 

— Не появлялся ли у вас профессор Дамблдор? — спросил тип.

— Нет, — сказал папа. 

— Он пропал, — сообщил тип. 

— Да? — сказал папа. 

— Почему мальчик не в школе? — спросил тип. 

— Болеет, — сказал папа. 

— А, — тип почесал под цилиндром. – Так Дамблдор не появлялся?

— Нет, — сказал папа. 

Тип вздохнул и испарился. 

— Он в Хогвартсе учился? – спросил я. 

— Определённо, — сказал папа. 

— Спасибо, не надо, — сказал я и больше про школу не заговаривал. 

Наступил канун Рождества. Мы с мамой отправились покупать мне новый костюм. Из старого я вырос так, что штанины и рукава не получилось удлинить даже при помощи магии. 

— С ужами не разговаривать, — наставлял меня папа.

— Да, папа, — ответил я. 

Это обещание я собирался выполнить. Во-первых, я никогда не обманываю папу. Во-вторых, зимой змеи спят. 

Папа – настоящий ученый, и времена года для него звук пустой. 

— Над тротуаром не взлетать!

— Ну, папа… 

Разумеется, я не стану взлетать над тротуаром при свидетелях. ещё не хватало попасть в местную жёлтую газетку под псевдонимом «НЛО».

— Сквозь двери не проходить!

— Папа!

— Том!

— Северус! – это мама подоспела. – Том знает, как вести себя при «амо».

«АМО» — это «альтернативно-магически одаренные». Так мама называет не-магов, чтобы не рассердить демона по имени Политкорректность. Наверное, это очень свирепый демон, потому что обычных она не боится. Обычные демоны помогают маме по дому и не жужжат. 

— А вот тебе, дорогой, лучше никуда не ходить, — закончила мама.

— Это ещё почему?

— Потому что есть у тебя нехорошая привычка превращать констебля Хукса в тритона. Решительно не понимаю, чем он тебе не нравится. 

— Он похож на Долиша. 

— Мне ужасно надоело корректировать память Хуксу, Северус. К тому же, из-за твоей привычки разгуливать в мантии среди «амо» ко мне постоянно привязываются странные люди, которые допытываются, не ролевик ли ты.

— Я не знаю, что такое «ролевик», но я — не он. 

— Милый, они мне не верят. Как мне сказала одна девушка, она уверена, что ты косплеишь Дракулу и у тебя отлично получается. 

— А я могу пойти? — пропищала Сьюзен. 

— Сиди дома, малявка, — строго сказал я. 

Я и так ненавижу ходить по магазинам, ещё не хватало, чтобы Сьюзен под ногами путалась. 

— Ма-ама! — жалобно простонала она. 

— Не хнычь, — сказала мама. — Мы ведь не берём Тома с собой, когда идём покупать тебе платье. Оставайся дома и присматривай за Малышом и папой. 

Костюм мы выбрали быстро, потом купили продуктов к рождественскому ужину. Мы даже пакеты не стали уменьшать, потому что это очень празднично — идти домой, пошатываясь под тяжестью сумок с едой и подарками. Люди на улице все были весёлые, краснощёкие, а некоторые и красноносые. 

Чуть поодаль от супермаркета «Всёдаром», на пустыре, где в обычные дни городские собаки выгуливают своих хозяев, расположился бродячий цирк — аттракционы, клоуны, сладкая вата и все такое. 

— Хочешь зайти в Комнату Страха? — спросила мама. 

Вообще-то, я слишком взрослый, чтобы заниматься такой ерундой.

— Конечно, хочу! 

Мама заняла очередь, а я купил сладкой ваты. Хорошо, что папа с нами не пошел. Он бы меня засмеял. А может, и нет — с ним никогда не знаешь. 

Рядом с киоском стояла палатка, остроконечная, как шляпа колдуньи, вся в звёздах, рунах и знаках зодиака, налепленных как попало. Сочетания получались забавные. Я остановился, чтобы рассмотреть их получше, и тут полог палатки откинулся. Показались две девчонки. Обе хихикали, подталкивали друг друга локтями и закатывали глазки. Мне стало интересно, что они там такое увидели.

Я заглянул в палатку. Внутри было ещё смешнее. С потолка свисало чучело крокодила. Посреди палатки стоял стол, на котором громоздилась целая куча вещей: хрустальный шар, человеческий череп, какие-то амулеты, чашки, бутылки, старые книги и ещё гора всякой ерунды, в общем, то, что папа называет «адский хламовник», а мама – «творческий беспорядок». 

За столом сидел толстый старик в высоком колпаке, украшенном такими же звёздами и символами, как на палатке. Колпак был нахлобучен на глаза. Из-под него виднелись лиловый кончик носа и белая кучевая борода — в такой могла бы заблудиться кошка. 

— Заходи, мальчик, — сказал старик. — Не бойся волшебства. 

Он бы ещё попросил лису не бояться кур! 

Я оглянулся. Мама разговаривала с миссис Адамс. Та держала за руку дочку, мрачную, как папа, когда испортит зелье. Лучше бы миссис Адамс её в Комнату Смеха повела. Может, девчонка хоть раз в жизни бы улыбнулась. 

У миссис Адамс трое детей, младший — ровесник нашего Малыша, поэтому у них с мамой полное единение душ. Адамсы не-маги, но живут почему-то в доме на кладбище. Как говорит папа, «не всё с ними просто». Не знаю уж, что с ними не так, только когда мама и миссис Адамс начинают говорить «о детях», мне хочется выбежать из дому и сунуть голову в куст сирени. 

Раз они встретились, мама не скоро меня хватится. 

— Ладно, — сказал я. — А чем вы занимаетесь?

— Предсказаниями и пророчествами. Ты хочешь узнать своё будущее?

— Не особенно, — признался я. 

Мама здорово умеет предсказывать будущее, только по-моему, толку в этом нет. Оно всё равно случается, что ты с ним не делай, а раз так, лучше и не знать, на какие грабли наступишь. Хоть какой-то будет сюрприз. 

— Брось, — сказал старый колпак. — Все хотят.

— Я не все, — возразил я, но не ушёл. – А зачем вам крокодил? Крокодилы не видят будущего. Они нацелены только на дурака, который сунет руку или ногу в болото, в котором они сидят. 

— Вырастешь — узнаешь, — сказал волшебник с раздражением. 

Переводилось это как «Чёрт меня побери, если я могу тебе ответить». 

— Ну что, будешь вопрошать судьбу? — Волшебник сунул руку в центр хламовника и выудил колоду истрёпанных, засаленных карт. 

От крысы колода отличалась тем, что у неё не было хвоста. Лапы, по-моему, были. 

— Давайте, — согласился я. 

Волшебник разложил «королевский крест» и глубокомысленно уставился на него. 

— Тебя ждёт… — провещал он заунывно, — … великое будущее! Ты проникнешь в мир запредельного и станешь королем страны магии и колдовства! Первые красавицы будут отдавать тебе сердце. Тебя будут любить и ненавидеть, о тебе будут слагать легенды…

Ну да. Самое то, чтобы романтически настроенный юнец (а другие в подобные палатки не заглядывают) потерял ум от восторга и высыпал все свои карманные деньги вон в ту чашу, вымазанную кровью. Или какао. 

«Малый Набор Крысолова», как говорит папа. 

Расскажи людям, какие они замечательные и как много задолжала им судьба, а потом пообещай эти самые дары совсем-совсем скоро. Тут люди за тобой на край света побегут, даже если в душе понимают, что ты им врёшь. 

А правда глаза колет. Мне жаль свои глаза не меньше, чем всем остальным, но старикан вылил на меня слишком много мёда. 

— Так предсказывать я и сам умею, — сказал я. — Невелика хитрость.

— Ты мне не веришь? — обиделся волшебник. 

— Нет, конечно. Король магов, скажете тоже. Кто в такое поверит?

Волшебник почесал нос. Видно, сам понял, что переборщил. 

— Напрасно, напрасно, — сказал он. — Карты правду говорят. Когда не врут, конечно. Сомнение подрывает самооценку. А хочешь, я покажу тебе настоящее чудо? Такого ты ещё никогда не видел. 

«Это вряд ли», — подумал я, а вслух сказал: — Хочу. 

Волшебник расчистил местечко, поставил на стол чашу, налил в неё вина, попутно хлебнув из бутылки, рядом положил трёх скарабеев, воронью лапу и принялся сыпать в вино какие-то порошки. Воняли они будь здоров. Я чихнул. 

— Да ничем не пахнет! — сварливо сказал волшебник и чихнул так, что задул обе свечи. 

С минуту он ругался и щёлкал зажигалкой впотьмах, потом зашипел и дернул за шнурок, свисавший с потолка. Над столом загорелась электрическая лампа. 

— А теперь рисуем руны! — провозгласил волшебник, синим мелом бойко начертил несколько рун прямо на столе и снова щёлкнул зажигалкой, готовясь поджечь месиво в чаше. 

Мне всё это надоело. 

— У вас ничего не получится, — сказал я. — Такое сочетание рун означает миску кислой капусты. 

Волшебник свирепо дёрнул носом, взмахнул рукой с зажигалкой и произнёс заклинание. И, конечно, у него получилась миска кислой капусты. Кажется, он ожидал другого результата, потому что уставился на эту миску, будто и впрямь чудо сотворил. 

Я не стал говорить: «Я же говорил!». Я просто стер одну руну и написал другую. Миска превратилась в черепаху. 

У волшебника челюсть отвисла. Тут я понял — никакой он не волшебник и настоящей магии сроду не видал. 

— Вот так, — сказал я, чтобы не молчать. – А сейчас мне пора. Мама ждет.

— Так ты, стало быть, маг? — спросил старикан, и что-то в его тоне мне очень не понравилось. 

— Пока нет, — ответил я. — Вот когда родители научат меня всему, что знают сами… — тут я сообразил, что опять сказал лишнего, и замолк. 

— Ага. Когда научат, значит. — Волшебник ухмыльнулся и стал здорово похож на Генчарда. — Что ж, мальчик, ступай. Не заставляй маму ждать. 

— Черепаха, — сказал я. 

— Что?

— Если вам не нужна черепаха, я её заберу. 

— Коли мне что и нужно, так точно не черепаха, — сказал волшебник. — Забирай. 

Вопрос с подарком для Сьюзен был решён. Я уменьшил черепаху, сунул её в карман и отправился искать маму. Кто-то таращился мне в спину, да так, что лопатки зудели. Я оглянулся. Волшебник стоял у своего шатра и потирал руки. Мне стало слегка не по себе. Кажется, я дал маху. Я даже хотел рассказать о волшебнике маме, но тут мы зашли в Комнату Страха, и я так смеялся, что совсем про него забыл. 

В конце концов, я же не летал над тротуаром! 

***

Домой мы вернулись позже, чем рассчитывали. 

Папа, как всегда, заглянул на минутку в лабораторию. Когда мы пришли, он всё ещё был там. Малыш и Сьюзен прекрасно обходились без него. Малыш гулял по саду. Ножки у него короткие, а снегу навалило много, поэтому он скоро бросил это дело и левитировал над сугробами, похожий на рождественского ангелочка, каких мы на ёлку вешаем. 

Сьюзен решила заняться домашними делами: выгнала из дому все половики и заставила их почиститься снегом. Пока она хозяйничала, я обездвижил черепаху, перевязал её ленточкой и положил под ёлку, заслонив свёртками с подарками. 

После обеда всё небо затянуло тучами и стало так темно, что уже в пять часов пришлось зажечь лампы. Мамины демоны растянули тени и принялись играть в «классики». Мама призывала только четверых, но, по-моему, их стало больше. Наверное, друзей пригласили. 

Генчард тоже оживился. Он висел вниз головой, уцепившись двумя лапами за решетку, ещё двумя ловил перышки, которые бросал в него Малыш, а пятой держал куриную ногу и откусывал от неё время от времени. 

Папа и Сьюзен соревновались, кто лучше спрячется. Папа всегда ворчит, когда его заставляют проделывать такие штуки, только мне кажется, что ему это нравится не меньше, чем нам со Сьюзен. Папа прятался в тенях, а Сьюзен – в отражениях. 

Я перенастраивал горшок. 

— Много золота – это подозрительно, — сказал папа позавчера. — Надо, чтобы горшок делал серебро или мелкую монету. 

Мама спросила, какая польза британской экономике от мелкой монеты. Папа сказал, что у него уши заложило. Может, продул, а может, старость подкралась. В общем, он совсем ничего не слышит. 

— Делай, что хочешь, — заявила мама, — а я иду спать. Дверь спальни я запираю. И чтоб никто меня не тревожил! У меня ужасно болит голова. Не знаю в чём дело, наверное, старость подкралась. 

Папа очень расстроился. Должно быть, пожалел больную старенькую маму. Я не стал спрашивать, почему она не попросила папу сварить зелье от мигрени. У родителей свои причуды. 

Утром они помирились, и всё стало как обычно. Горшок я решил переделать сам. 

— Как я люблю такие тихие семейные вечера! — сказала мама, отрываясь от вязания. 

И тут в дверь постучали. 

Папа от неожиданности перепутал тени и наступил на демона. Тот завопил. Завоняло серой. 

— Открой, Том, — сказала мама. – Это кто-то из соседей. Северус, Сьюзен, выходите и помогите мне прибраться. 

Я пошёл к дверям. Мама накинула покрывало на клетку с Генчардом, затолкала горшок за диван и, превратив демонов в горстку бисера, сунула их в карман. Папа велел Сьюзен перестать мерцать и начал снимать чары с телевизора. 

Чары пришлось наложить после того, как Сьюзен трансгрессировала на встречу какого-то политика не то с врагами, не то с друзьями и бросила в политика папиным ботинком. Вообще-то она хорошая девочка, но иногда на нее находит. Папа тогда сказал, что у Сьюзен его чувство юмора, хотя ботинка ему жаль, а ещё он боится даже подумать, что могу натворить я, если начну развлекаться подобным способом. И они с мамой взяли телевизор и зачаровали его. Я даже обиделся. Что я, ребёнок — ботинками кидаться? И вообще, это несправедливо. Они обещали научить меня всему, а расплести эти чары так и не научили! 

Зато в шар можно глядеть сколько угодно. Там тоже интересно. Наш профессор всё время что-нибудь придумывает. Недавно он организовал экспедицию к Краю Шара. Неделю шли. Забавные такие. Потом я подумал, что они расстроятся, когда упрутся в стеклянную стенку, и потряс шар. Пошёл снег. Экспедицию завалило. Мне стало их жаль, и я согрел шар. Снег растаял. Экспедицию чуть не смыло. Тут уж я решил не вмешиваться и не делать им добра — всё равно выходит только хуже. 

Скоро я вообще про них забыл, потому что у нас начался страшный снегопад, а потом резко потеплело, снег растаял, и река вышла из берегов. Наш дом как раз стоит на берегу. Пришлось помогать родителям. Папа поддерживал защитные чары, а мама творила иллюзии, чтобы соседям казалось, будто нам приходится не лучше ихнего. 

Я так долго рассказываю, будто шёл до дверей столько же, сколько экспедиция Дамблдора до Края Шара. На самом деле и минуты не прошло, как я распахнул дверь.

Я знал, честное слово, знал! 

— Вот, — сказал волшебник-с-ярмарки, шаря глазами по сторонам. — Шёл мимо, подумал, дай зайду. 

Поразительно, сколько людей просто ходит мимо нашего дома. Вроде не майское дерево, чтоб вокруг него хороводиться. 

— И холодный же ветер сегодня! — продолжал волшебник. — Но это ничего для тех, у кого есть хороший дом, в котором можно согреться.

Тут он мне подмигнул. Сразу вспомнилось что-то насчет «чёрного почтальона» *, в мозгу прямо тревожная сирена завыла. Папа ойкнул в гостиной. Так ему и надо. Нечего пробираться тайком в мою голову. 

— Входите, погрейтесь у очага, — сказала мама старому хрычу. 

А ещё я вспомнил, что вампира надо пригласить, иначе он не сможет войти в дом. То есть, настоящий-то вампир сможет, но это невелика беда. Настоящие вампиры — довольно беспомощные ребята. Я говорю о вампирах из не-маговских сказок. О тех, которые бессмертны, жестоки и горазды превращаться во всякие штуки. Наверное, имелся в виду кто-то из Дивного Народа. 

— Добрый вечер, — сказал папа. 

— Вечер добрый, вечер добрый, — ответил волшебник. – Мое имя Бидвелл. 

Папа пригласил его сесть. Волшебник не отказался. Я неловко повернулся и локтем сбил шляпу с его головы. 

— Ой, простите!

— Охотно, — скрипнул гость, напяливая свой колпак. — Если ты перестанешь размахивать руками, как мельница. 

Уши у него были обычные, не заострённые. Я малость успокоился. 

— Чем обязаны визиту, мистер Бидвелл? — спросил папа. 

Лицо у него было не слишком довольное, а голос и того недовольней. Любой человек на месте Бидвелла понял бы, как ему не рады, и мигом убрался, только Бидвелл, похоже, всё, что слабее удара топором, за намёк не считал. 

— Погодка, говорю, мерзкая, — поделился он с папой. — В самый что ни на есть канун Рождества. Грустно, когда старому человеку некуда пойти в Рождество. 

Он пригорюнился. 

— Угощайтесь, мистер Бидвелл, — тут же пожалела его мама. – Вот печенье, сама пекла. 

— Я не большой любитель сладкого, — признался волшебник. – Зубы уже не те. 

Папа явно собрался предложить гостю попытать счастья в другом месте, но пока кривил губы и набирался яду, мама успела слетать на кухню и притащить пирог с почками. Бидвелл живо сцапал ломоть и заработал челюстями. 

Вот что я вам скажу: если сейчас его зубы «не те», страшно подумать, какими они были раньше. Должно быть, сушёный крокодил в палатке был мумией его дедушки. 

— Чайку не желаете? – спросила мама добрым голосом. Она очень любила, когда отдавали должное её стряпне. 

«Сейчас он скажет, что желудок у него не тот», — подумал я и не ошибся. 

— Благодарствую, не нужно. Я, почитай, ничего и не пью кроме своей травяной настойки. Очень пользительно для пищеварения. — Бидвелл снял с головы колпак и вынул из него бутылку. — Угоститесь? 

Родители покачали головами. Мама — отрицательно, папа — утвердительно. Мама поджала губы и сходила за рюмками. Бидвелл разлил свое пойло. Они с папой выпили. 

— Слабовата получилась, — извинился Бидвелл. – Как вам показалось? 

— Для пищеварения самое то. — Папа откашлялся и смахнул слезу. — Вся пища моментально растворяется в желудке. Кажется, желудок растворяется тоже. 

— Вроде как колдовство, да? — проговорил Бидвелл ненавязчиво. — Вы верите в колдовство? 

— Это предрассудки, — сказала мама. 

— Я раньше тоже так думал. — Бидвелл поскрёб в бороде. — Развлекал народ фокусами, предсказывал всякую чушь и прочее. Только сегодня ваш парнишка взял и сотворил черепаху из тарелки, и я уверовал. Колдовство существует. Настоящее, а не такое, каким занимаюсь я. 

Папа бросил на меня взгляд, от которого мне захотелось превратиться в демона и спрятаться в преисподней. 

— Он сказал, что ещё мало знает, но вы его всему научите, — продолжал Бидвелл. 

Мама посмотрела так, что я понял: в демона превращаться бесполезно. Она меня и в аду достанет. 

— Я ничего такого не делал, — сказал я твердо. 

Если отрицать очевидный факт с абсолютной убежденностью в собственной правоте, вскоре он перестаёт быть таким уж очевидным. 

— Вам показалось, — поддержала меня мама. 

— Эта ваша настойка — довольно крепкая штука, — намекнул папа. 

— Хотите сказать, я был пьян?! – возмутился Бидвелл. 

Похоже, такая мысль приходила ему в голову. Мы с папой переглянулись. Если поработать с его воспоминаниями…

— Мама, он едва не улетел на улицу! — сообщила Сьюзен, врываясь в гостиную. 

Про Малыша-то мы и забыли. И когда он только успел выскочить из дома? Хорошо, что Сьюзен успела его поймать. Только было бы ещё лучше, если бы Малыш не завис в воздухе в трех футах над полом. 

Бидвелл крякнул. Родители переглянулись. 

Когда факт висит прямо перед глазами, заставить очевидца усомниться в нем можно разве что с помощью Imperio, а мы Непростительными не пользуемся. Во-первых, это неэтично, во-вторых, мы не хотим привлекать к себе внимания всяких там министерств и ведомств. 

— Какая у вас необычная птичка, — сказал Бидвелл. 

В животе у него забулькало. Может, это был смешок, а может, настойка делала свое пищеварительное дело. 

— Это мой ребёнок, — сказала мама, стягивая Малыша на пол. — Сьюзен, он выскочил прямо так, раздетым?

— Он намотал вокруг себя тепловой кокон! — гордо заявила Сьюзен. — Я его научила!

— Способность к левитации встречается у некоторых магглов… то есть, «амо»… то есть, у некоторых людей, — попытался спасти положение папа. 

— Ага, — согласился Бидвелл. — Дня не проходит, чтобы мимо меня кто-нибудь не пролетел. Вообще-то я про другую птичку говорил. 

Он ткнул пальцем в сторону подоконника. Генчард втащил покрывало в клетку и выгрызал в нем дырки. 

— Хорошо, — сдалась мама. — Чего вы хотите?

Бидвелл покосился на Генчарда. 

— Моё предложение таково, — сказал он. — Вы будете учить меня магии вместе с вашим мальцом. Ну, может, не так часто, — добавил он поспешно. — Двух раз в неделю хватит. 

Я подошел к ёлке и стал выбирать местечко для нового стеклянного шара. Ёлку мы украсили от души, и она походила на мамин суп — ложку некуда воткнуть, но если вот этого дракончика сдвинуть влево, а вон ту сосульку уменьшить, шар как раз влезет. 

— Мы не сможем научить вас магии, — сказал папа. — Магом надо родиться. 

— У него есть способности, — сказал я. — Он трансфигурировал чашу в миску с капустой. Правда, хотел он не этого…

«На сегодня ты уже довольно наболтал, Том», — сказал папа в моей голове. 

Я почувствовал, как у меня отнялся язык, а губы слиплись, но было уже поздно. 

— Ага, значит, я все-таки маг! — победоносно сказал старый хрыч. 

— Нет, не вы. Ваше заклинание среагировало на магическое поле, окружавшее Тома, и сработало только поэтому, — объяснила мама. 

— Значит, сделайте так, чтобы вокруг меня тоже появлялось такое вот поле. 

«Папа, может пора с ним что-нибудь сделать?» — не выдержал я. 

— На случай, если вы захотите что-нибудь со мной сделать, — сказал Бидвелл. – Я оставил на столе записку, в которой выложил всё как есть. И куда пошёл, и кто вы такие. Так что ежели я пропаду, неприятностей вам не миновать. 

«Это записку никогда не найдут! В палатке этого типа творческого беспорядка в три раза больше, чем на мамином письменном столе», — телепатировал я. 

«Том, замолчи!» — рявкнул папа. В ушах засвербело. 

— Мы не будем ничего с вами делать, — сказала мама. — И обучать вас тоже. Это невозможно. Если вы намерены рассказать о нас репортерам или кому-нибудь ещё, можете действовать. Всё равно вам никто не поверит. 

— Посмотрим. У меня достаточно информации, — Бидвелл хихикнул. – Спасибо, что уделили мне время. Отличный пирог, миссис Снейп. Кстати, ваш бисер проел вам дыру в кармане. 

— Это моль, — мрачно сказала мама. 

— Впервые в жизни вижу рогатую моль. Ну, значит, всего хорошего. 

— Что вы к нам привязались? — спросил папа. — Жили всю жизнь без магии, уж теперь-то точно бы обошлись. 

— Мне надоело таскаться по ярмаркам! — заорал Бидвелл. — Надоело предсказывать судьбу жирным теткам, глупым девицам и юнцам, которые смотрят так, будто знают, какого цвета у тебя подштанники! И всё время скалятся! 

Тут папа как-то странно на него посмотрел. Я мог бы поклясться, что его лицо на миг стало сочувственным. От папы я такого не ожидал. Мама, та, конечно, растаяла сразу — ей палочку в руки не давай, только позволь спасти какого-нибудь замухрышку. 

Бидвелл мгновенно почувствовал, что они дали слабину. 

— Если бы вы были на моем месте, вы бы такой случай не упустили.

— А что вы собираетесь делать, когда станете магом? — полюбопытствовал папа. 

— Перво-наперво превращу в осла Ната Хорна. — Глаза Бидвелла затянулись мечтательной дымкой. — Хозяин цирка, — пояснил он. – Сущий кровосос. Потом наколдую себе кучу денег, куплю дом, не коттедж какой-нибудь, а настоящий, с башенками. Найму массажисток, трёх, а лучше четырёх. Люблю, когда молоденькие девчонки мнут мне косточки, — Бидвелл захихикал. – И всё, пожалуй. Много ли нужно старому человеку?

Я осторожненько влез ему в мысли и чуть не завопил: этот старый человек точно был в родстве с крокодилами. Ему было нужно всё, что он видел. 

«Интересно, папа знает, что на вкус Бидвелла мама ещё достаточно молоденькая?» — подумал я. 

Тут папа зашипел, будто в него ткнули иголкой, и пошёл красными пятнами. Я понял — знает. Надо было срочно принимать меры. 

«Сьюзен, — позвал я сестренку. – Этот человек нуждается в твоей помощи».

«Правда?» — обрадовалась она. 

Сьюзен обожает помогать людям. Уж не знаю, какое удовольствие они с мамой находят в этом занятии. 

«Правда, — подтвердил я. – У него очень неладно внутри — погляди сама».

Сьюзен поглядела. Её глаза заблестели. Должно быть, фронт работ открывался нешуточный. 

«Приступай, — велел я. — А то может быть поздно». 

Папа хмыкнул. Опять подслушивал. 

— Пожалуй, мы согласимся на ваше предложение, — сказал он. 

Мама даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, да и Бидвелл казался порядком удивлённым. 

— Если вы задумали подвох — демонов на меня натравить или ещё что…

— Хотели бы, натравили бы, — ухмыльнулся папа. — Вы, главное, не искушайте нас без нужды. Будем с вами заниматься по средам и пятницам. А сейчас прошу меня извинить. Я отлучусь на минутку. 

— Нет проблем, — отозвался Бидвелл. — Всегда говорю: не держи в себе. 

«Верни мне голос!» — крикнул я вслед и обернулся к Сьюзен. 

Она сидела на краешке дивана, сложив ручки, — паинька, да и только, — а сама работала вовсю. Малыш сполз с маминых колен, остановился напротив Бидвелла и уставился на него — наблюдал, как у того всё меняется в голове. 

Бидвелл приложил руку ко лбу. Его глаза остекленели. 

— Что такое? — спросила мама обеспокоенно. — Том, что ты сделал?

— Это не я. Сьюзен с ним работает. 

Видимая часть лица Бидвелла разгладилась и приняла благообразное выражение. Лицу было нелегко, но оно справилось. Почти. 

— Том, — сказала Сьюзен жалобно. — Я не могу. У него такие жёсткие извилины… Я не справлюсь. 

— Ты уж постарайся, — попросил я. 

Я бы ей помог, да нет у меня таких способностей. Бидвелл беспокойно зашевелился и начал выходить из-под контроля. 

— Мам, я принесу шар. Ничего не получается. Он слишком давно был мошенником. Наверное, он таким родился. 

Только я это сказал, как в голове у Бидвелла хрустнуло. Крокодилий мозг на миг замер, а потом извилины начали изгибаться иначе, складываясь в новую комбинацию. 

— Малыш! — прошептал я. — Малыш помогает Сьюзен!

— Я очень рада, что не придется лишать этого человека памяти или делать с ним что похуже, — сказала мама с облегчением. — Значит, Малыш тоже? Ну и ну. 

— Он усиливает дар Сьюзен, — объяснил я. — У него самого такого нет. 

— Такого ни у кого нет, — отозвалась мама. 

У Сьюзен особый, редкий дар — она умеет делать людей лучше. Вы можете пожать плечами — тоже мне, чудо! Самое настоящее чудо. Папа говорит, испортить хорошего человека немудрено: берёшь Жизненный Опыт, взбиваешь с Цинизмом, добавляешь Эгоизма, посыпаешь Крушением Иллюзий. Готово дело. Украсить Моей-Хатой-С-Краю, подавать остуженным. А попробуйте из плохого человека сделать хорошего! То-то и оно. Так вот, Сьюзен может. 

— Что со мной случилось? — Бидвелл очнулся и завертел головой. 

— Вы задремали, — сказала мама. — Мы не хотели вас будить. 

— Смотри-ка, — пробормотал волшебник-с-ярмарки. — Настойка в голову ударила, не иначе. Никогда со мной такого не бывало. Я как-то необычно себя чувствую. 

— Плохо или хорошо?

— Сам не знаю. 

Тут вошёл папа. 

— Так что насчет обучения? — спросил он сходу. 

— Я… я тут подумал… Мне это вроде как не нужно. — Бидвелл почесал под колпаком. – Я ведь и так неплохо обхожусь. Если я стану магом, мне придётся всю жизнь менять, а я уже привык, и к цирку этому, и вообще — не смогу я на одном месте жить. 

— Дом с башенками, — напомнил папа. — Массажистки. 

В мозгу Бидвелла всё ходуном заходило. Извилины рвались занять прежнее место. Пришлось Сьюзен вмешаться. 

— Если я буду жить в большом доме, — сказал он спустя минуту, — мне придется общаться с видными людьми. С богатеями всякими. А я человек простой, манерам не обучен. Как рассержусь на них да в жаб всех попревращаю! Полграфства жаб — это ж прямо казнь египетская. 

Глаза у него блеснули. Старый Бидвелл упорно пробивался наружу. Сьюзен вздохнула и улучшила его ещё немного. 

— Вы хотите превратить этого… как его… хозяина цирка в осла? — уточнила мама. 

— Нет, — сказал Бидвелл и даже глаза вытаращил от удивления. — Не хочу. Дай ему Бог здоровья, засранцу. 

— Вот и славно, — сказала мама. — Мы бы всё равно не смогли научить вас колдовать по-настоящему. Вы не маг, уж извините. 

— Знаю, — буркнул Бидвелл. — Уроки магии я затеял просто для того, чтобы к вам подобраться поближе. А потом бы вы втянулись и сами стали для меня всё делать — и золото, и дом, и массажисток. 

Крокодильи извилины затрепетали. Бедняжка Сьюзен уже выбилась из сил. Такого неподатливого пациента ей ещё не попадалось. Губы у нее задрожали, нос сморщился – вот-вот разревётся. 

Мама забеспокоилась. 

— Вам в самом деле негде встретить Рождество? — спросила она. 

— Как это негде? — удивился Бидвелл. – Соберемся у Хорна, как всегда. Меня уж заждались, небось. Пойду я.

— Пирога не хотите? – предложила мама на радостях. — Берите, берите! И печенье забирайте. Угостите своих друзей. 

— Вот уж спасибо, — поблагодарил старый крокодил, на этот раз от души. — Благодарствую, мэм, и вы тоже, сэр, а ты, малец, больше не показывай таких штук чужим людям. Повезло тебе, что меня встретил, а если бы попался какой-нибудь негодяй? 

Мы завернули пироги и проводили Бидвелла до порога. 

— Я никому о вас не расскажу, — пообещал он на прощанье. 

— Людям надо верить, — сказала мама, когда дверь за ним закрылась. – Так ведь, дорогой? 

— Можешь быть спокойна. Он не расскажет, — пообещал папа. 

Я знал, в чем причина его уверенности. Если ты умеешь работать с тенями, нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы соорудить из них трубку и протянуть её от котла с зельем Забвения к бутылке, даже если бутылку прячут под высоким колпаком. 

Осторожность никогда не бывает излишней. И переборщить с ней нельзя.

— Что-то я погорячилась, — вздохнула мама. — Надо было хоть один пирог оставить. 

— Прямо как в поговорке. «Ужин отдай врагу», — сказал я. 

— Ничего, у нас осталась индейка и шампанское, — утешил нас папа. 

Мы все ужасно проголодались, наверное, от волнения, и умяли индейку в один присест. Потом мама дала Малышу яблоко, Сьюзен пристроилась к конфетам, а папа открыл шампанское. 

Мне тоже налили немного. От шампанского в носу сразу защипало, голова немного закружилась и как будто мысли заискрились. Я даже подумал, не Сьюзен ли меня улучшает, но потом решил — она не поступит так со своим старшим братом. К тому же, если улучшить во мне что-нибудь ещё, меня возьмут живым на небо. 

— Можно развернуть подарки, — сказал папа. 

— Ура! – крикнул я. 

Черепаху Сьюзен сразу полюбила и назвала ее Розочкой. Розочка пахла кислой капустой, но ради Сьюзен можно было стерпеть и не такое. 

Папа подарил сестрёнке большое серебряное зеркало, а мне — набор обсидиановых ножей, просто необходимых любому уважающему себя некроманту. От мамы Сьюзен достался флакон духов «Царица фей». Феи — существа бессмысленные, а всё-таки и их можно заставить приносить пользу. 

Мне мама подарила перекидной календарь. Такой, знаете — перекидываешь его и оказываешься в том дне, который сам выбрал. Вроде хроноворота, но удобнее, потому что ты не можешь столкнуться с самим собой. 

«У дня появляется двойное дно, — объяснил мне папа. — Ты-прошлый ходишь по первому, а ты-сегодняшний — по второму. Вы параллельны, но не можете пересечься». 

Жаль только, что календарь нельзя настроить на будущее или на прошлое глубже месяца. 

Книги в нашей семье не дарят. Они просто валяются по всему дому и, кажется, размножаются делением. Малыш получил оборотня-трансформера и конструктор «Построй Хогвартс» с комплектом Основателей (двойной Салазар). Не знаю, почему, но в таких наборах один Салазар вечно куда-то пропадает. 

ёлка затрещала. В стеклянном шаре замелькали искры: над Хогвартсом взрывали фейерверк. 

Мы вышли на улицу и тоже стали запускать ракеты и хлопушки. Из колодца показалось щупальце. Тот-Кто-Живет-В-Воде высунул голову и вежливо поздоровался:

— Ф’хтагн. 

Весь город гремел и рассыпался огнями. Над кладбищем кружилась стая воронов, каждый держал в клюве свечку — наверное, это был фейерверк по-адамсовски. Со стороны цирка доносились звуки каллиопы. 

«Рождество в этом году удалось на славу, — подумал я. — Но пирог всё-таки можно было оставить себе». 

~ fin ~


End file.
